(not applicable)
1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to devices for supporting objects and, more particularly, to hanging devices for supporting decorative articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of devices have been used for hanging articles such as decorative objects. As an example, many hanging devices include a base which can be secured to a wall and a hook portion attached to the base. The hook portion can be used to support a number of decorative objects such as paintings, photographs, mirrors or other works of art. These decorative objects typically include a hanging element such as a wire that is attached to opposite ends of the object and stretches across the back of the object or a hanging loop attached to the back of the object. To support the decorative object, the hanging element is placed above the hook portion and is lowered until the hook portion engages or catches the hanging element.
Significantly, however, this process of engaging the hook portion with the hanging element can be difficult and time consuming. For example, in most cases, the hanging element does not rise above the top of the decorative object, and the person attempting to hang the object is unable to see the hook portion or the hanging element. Moreover, many of the hanging elements are bendable and movable, further complicating the attempt to secure the hanging element to the hook portion. Thus, what is needed is a hanging device which simplifies the process of hanging objects without presenting significant increases in complexity or costs.
The present invention concerns a device for hanging an article with a portion having magnetic susceptibility such as a metallic hanging wire or loop. The device includes a base portion for attaching the device to a structure. The base portion includes a wall-engaging portion and an article guiding portion. The device also includes an engagement structure for engaging the article, in which the engagement structure is attached to the base portion. At least a portion of the device includes magnetic material to attract the portion of the article having magnetic susceptibility. The article guiding portion guides the article to the engagement structure so as to facilitate the engaging of the article to the engagement structure.
In one aspect, the wall-engaging portion and the article guiding portion can each contain at least one aperture for receiving at least one fastener. The apertures of the wall-engaging portion and the article guiding portion may be positioned in such a way as to guide the receipt of the fastener in accordance with a range from approximately a 20xc2x0 angle to approximately a 70xc2x0 angle. The apertures of the wall-engaging portion and the article guiding portion may guide the receipt of the fastener at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0. The aperture in the article guiding portion may be countersunk.
According to one arrangement, the magnetic material may be provided in a magnetic insert, the device including an opening for receiving the magnetic insert. The magnetic insert may be inserted into the device between the wall engaging portion and the article guiding portion.
According to another arrangement, the device may be formed entirely of a magnetic material. The article guiding portion and the engagement structure may define a substantially S-shaped curve for receiving the article.
According to yet another arrangement, the device may include side portions, and the magnetic insert may be located between the side portions. The device may include a top portion, and the wall-engaging portion and the top portion may each contain at least one aperture for receiving at least one fastener.
In yet another arrangement, the device may include an aperture to receive an additional fastener. Another arrangement includes a spike portion that may be used to affix the device to a wall in addition to the at least one fastener.
It will be noted that, in some embodiments, the device may be self-contained, so that no portion of the device is located on the article to be hung.